


Podfic: 'After' by justabrain

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: (multiple short vignettes), Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Daforge, Missing Scene, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Movie: Star Trek Nemesis (2002)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: The senior officers each have their own way of dealing with the aftermath of the explosion.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher & Data, Crew of the Starship Enterprise & Data, Data & Deanna Troi, Data & Geordi La Forge, Data & Jean-Luc Picard, Data & William Riker, Data & Worf (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'After' by justabrain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173919) by [justabrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain). 



> Podfic inspired by the Pod_O_Ween prompt: _Ritual_. It also counts for a square on my podfic-bingo card: _Multiple POVs_.
> 
> _After the explosion, Worf performed the Klingon Death Ritual. An ensign walking by the holodeck glanced over at a muted roar from inside._
> 
> Thank you for having blanket permission to podfic, justabrain!

  


You can also stream and download from Dropbox, [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/egxs7zk847vzsil/Podfic%20-%20After.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
